Forbidden Love
by Bleachigo15
Summary: Lucy has a crush. A MAJOR one. But it's impossible to get close to him (both physically and figuratively). If she does, she'll break. What can a hopelessly in love girl do? Rated T 2b safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's my first and definitely not only attempt at a FT fanfic. **** I hope you like it…I'll try not to make it TOO depressing (all fanfic's I've written EVER have been). Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff!**

**Natsu: YEAH! NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP! (~*^*)~**

**Lucy: I'll get the hose….Open, gate of the water bearer, Aqu-**

**Aquarius: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! HUUUH?**

**Lucy: I'm sorry *please don't eat me***

**Well, here's ch. 1~**

Lucy's POV: 

I eyeball the noisy and ferocious guild with building dread. Various furniture and bodies fly past me, landing in a heap- either broken or unconscious.

I look at Mirajane, who surveys the loud hall with a small smile on her face. "My, my, they're quite the rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

"Tell me about it," I groan, holding up my chin with good old leftie. "I sometimes wonder what goes on in their he-"

I feel a murderous aura swirl around a certain scarlet haired mage, holding a squashed cheesecake. I slowly scoot away, scared to make sudden movements. The whole guild goes silent, staring at the small slice of cake. Finally, the woman speaks.

"Which one of you idiots touched my cheesecake?" she growls. I pray a quick and silent prayer for the one who dares to answer her. But, of course, I pray for the wrong guy…

"Oi! Erza! Let's fight!" My bubblegum haired teammate roared, his fists already coated in hot flames.

"Was it you?" she accuses, instantly turning Natsu into dust with her glare. I could only help but giggle as Erza rummages through the dust to pick the young man up and throw him against the wall like a child done playing with a toy.

"You think it's funny?!" Erza looks my way. I freeze, completely immobile, not even breathing until another chair is knocked into the chair. This was followed by another, along with the last of Gray's clothing.

I beam as the guild bursts into laughter, curses, threats, and battle cries. This is the only guild I could ever belong to and love- Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Mirajane…" I start, turning away from the chaos.

"Hmm?" she responds, dodging a flaming flower vase in the nick of time.

"I would like to ask you about something…but it's just too rowdy here. Could we speak in private?" I ask loudly to be heard. My eyes lower and I look away. This was too important to be speaking out about in a place like _this_…no offense Mashima.

Although I'm 99.9% certain she didn't hear me, she catches my drift and motions me to the back door. Thank you, Mirajane!

I follow and close the soundproof door, leaving us in heavy, dread-filled silence. We're outside, facing the woods in the back of the guild. I sigh heavily and lean against the wall. "The woods and greens are so pretty at this time of year," I comment, admiring the scenery.

"Yes, I suppose they do," she says, walking over to a nearby table. The wind softly blows through her wavy white hair, complimenting her womanly figure and wise eyes. I trust her with my very life.

In this case, the stakes could actually be that high.

"Mira…I have a question," I say quietly, taking a seat across from her. Large deep blue eyes perk up, filled with curiosity. "Well, what is it?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but…"-_she's so gonna take it the wrong way-_ "…if you were really attracted to someone, but you know you're not supposed to like that person…what do you do? Like that person is far out of your reach…people wouldn't like if you were with this guy…"  
Mirajane blinks a few times before breaking out into laughter. "Oh, that's it? Some love issues? Lucy, don't scare me like that!" She laughs, throwing her head back and clutching her sides.

I'm not laughing. This is a serious issue. Like I would have to quit Fairy Tail and turn into a traitor if I don't get some advice on this.

I cross my arms and look away, glaring at nearby shrubs. They seem to swivel up and die because of the beams I shoot out my eyes. "So, what should I do?"

Mirajane's laughter dies down to just a few giggles before responding. "O-ok ok. Umm…I think you should just tell him how you feel."  
I snort. Typical.

"Or, if you're 'not supposed' to like him," she continues, right index finger raised, "tell him secretly."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask. I face her and gave her my full attention.

Mirajane's eyes sparkle. "Like…let's say…a note? Write a love letter saying how you feel, then leave it somewhere where you know he'll reach it."  
A grin brakes out on my face. "That's perfect!" I tell her, jumping up and smiling. "Thanks Mira! You always know what to say~!"

I run back into the guild hall with a goofy smile as Mira waves me goodbye. "Any time, dear."

Little did I know, Mirajane was simpering wickedly behind me, a plan already forming in her mind.

Little did I know, things were about to get very complicated.

And I mean very.

Wendy's POV:

"Carla, what's wrong? Why did you call me here?" I ask the pale, shivering cat, worried. She looks so scared and fragile…I pick her up and hug her. The poor cat's shaking dies down a bit.

"U-uhmm…I…I h-had a v-vision…" Carla stuttered, her fur standing on end. I hug her tighter. Her visions haven't been good lately. "What was it about? Why are you so scared?"

"Please don't tell the others about this, alright? Promise?" Carla asks, looking me in the eye. "I don't want anyone to become worried."

I step back a bit and look at my cat. Her eyes are completely dead. What was so crazy that she is this scared-

"It's about Natsu."  
_Eh?_

The cat shrugs off my arms and walks away. "A-all I s-s-saw was Natsu and he…he was…"

I crouch to get on eye level with her. "Go on," I say softly.

The Exceed sighs and looks at me with teary eyes. "Natsu, he...he was destroying the guild."

Time stops for a moment. "W-what are you say-"

Carla looks away, "And…he was crying."

**I GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER IN WOOOO. I know it's not as long as my chapters from my Bleach fanfic are, but I'll be able to update faster if I keep it this length. Well, lots of things to think about…I guess. What was Lucy talking about? What in the world was Carla's vision? WHERE IS THE NALU? Lawl* Stay tuned 4 ch 2~!**

**(After watching S2 ep 9 of FT)**

**Anime-only watchers: OMG WHAAAT?!**

**Manga Readers: I'M NOT PREPARED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OMGOMGOMG WILL IT HAPPEN IM SCARED WHAT SHOULD I DO IDK IM SO LOST HELP ME AHHH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while! xd here is ch. 2! Please check out my newly updated Bleach fanfic~ TYSM for reading. I will start to update this weekly if possible.**

**Lucy: Mirajane arigato! Now I have a quick solution ^^**

**Mirajane: Kukuku, you're welcome Lucy :)**

**Lucy: Uhmmm… what's with the creppy-ness?**

**Mirajane: oh..it's nothing…C:**

Lucy's POV:

Yoosh! Now all I need is a piece of paper, a pen, and some peace and quiet…!

I run through the guild as fast as my legs could carry me. "Lucy..?" I hear Natsu ask but I pay no attention to him as shards of ice rain upon him. I silently smile. They are so silly.

Outside the guild is much more peaceful than inside. Rays of sun beat down upon me as I make my way home. Maybe I should have told Master, or at least Erza, I was going out for the day?

Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine.

I make my way around Magnolia, staring at all the pretty houses, people and attractions located throughout the city. I am glad and proud to protect this amazing city, bustling with people.

I jump up on the ledge next to the river, walking with a skip in my step. "Aaah, this was the perfect idea! A note! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Oi, little lady! You'd be better off on the streets, that ledge is dangerous!" A man on a boat calls to me while floating down the river.

"Oh, don't worry, sir!" I respond, spinning toward him. "I'll be fi-"

My left foot gets caught in a crack in the rock.

_Huh?_

"Wh-wh-whaaaa!" I scream, and I fall into the cold river. I can barely make out the words the man says, "Told you so", before he speeds off. My lungs burn as I swim toward the surface.

I gasp and cough and wheeze. The air, which turned cold as I resurface, attacks me with its chilly-ness. I grab onto the ledge with my hands and pull myself up. I rest on the ledge for a little bit, shivering, before realizing something.

"HEY! Aren't you supposed to help a lady when she falls into a river?!" I angrily shout at the man on the boat. He laughs loudly before disappearing from my sight down the stretch of water.

"Ugh!" I groan, staring at my soaked clothes. "Now I'll have to shower before writing…" Good thing my house was right there.

I let myself into my apartment room, glancing around for signs of trespassing Natsu and Happy. After checking three times to ensure I was safe, I close my window, lock it, and then enter the bathroom to start taking my shower.

"Huuuh…that hits the spot," I groan, relishing the hot water after dipping into the freezing river. "Hm…I wonder what I should write…"

Steam wraps its warm tentacles around me as I continue my shower. After a few minutes, I exit, feeling rejuvenated and motived. I dry myself with a towel and wrap it around my chest tightly.

"Allllright! Time to start wri-"

"Lucy, did you just come out the shower?"

A certain pink haired mage and his obnoxious blue cat sit on my bed, bouncing like idiots. Wide smiles adorn their innocent faces.

Heat rushes to my face as I glare at the two idiots. My eyes darken as I swiftly Lucy Kick them out of my room.

"G- GET OUT! PERVERTS!" I scream after them as they disappear into the blue sky Team Rocket style.

Sighing, I close the window (how did they open it?) and lock it; for safety reasons, I summon Virgo to look after the place for me.

"Princess, is it punishment time?" she asks innocently.

"No, it will never be punishment time Virgo. You know that," I say tiredly as I pick out my outfit to wear. The same old boots, black thigh length socks, brown mini skirt, belt, whip, my white tube top with a gold outline and blue half-heart, my sleeveless blue mini jacket, and my arm sleeves with ruffles and gold ribbon.

As I change, Virgo seems to look at me with concern. "Princess, you seem nervous. What are you planning?"

I pause in pulling up my skirt. "I plan to write a message and deliver it manually, why?" In reality, I actually _was_ nervous. How do you write a love letter to someone you could never meet?

"Manually? Princess, I do not understand," Virgo replies with a poker face.

I sigh and pull up my socks and boots. After adjusting my shirt, I turn to her, half dressed. "Virgo, I am sorry. I just don't feel like talking about it. I am really nervous about stuff and saying it out loud will make me…"

Virgo blinks at me and tilts her head to the side. "Princess, who are you writing a love letter to?"

Shadows darken my face as I still, half my hair in a pigtail. I lower my hands down to my sides and take deep breaths.

How did she kn-

"Yo, long time no see!" a certain lion says, gracing us with his uninvited presence.

"Oh, hello Big Brother Loke. **(A/N: Virgo addressed Loke as her brother in 2****nd**** series so…idk :\\)** How have you been?" Virgo asks, indulging in conversation.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by to see if Lucy was okay…y'know…I had a _feeling_," he responds energetically, rubbing his hair awkwardly.

My temple throbs at the conversation. How could they be so lively when their friend is here depressed? I quickly finish dressing, as Loke would be a little _too_ happy to see me.

"It seems like the Princess is writing a love letter to someone and is nervous," Virgo says, a sly smile appearing on her features. "She reads like an open book."

"Shuddap…" I moan, rubbing my temples to keep my annoyance in check.

I hear Loke gasp dramatically. "R-really? Than it must be for me…obviously." Sparkles suddenly appear around his face as he adjusts his glasses, attempting to seduce me. "But of course, who else will it go to?"

"GO HOME!" I scream out of sheer annoyance, waving their keys at them frantically. The two disappear with small smiles. The small dust cloud they left disperses with a small _pouf _**(A/N: lol HxH refrence)**. I sigh and collapse on my bed, all the determination I had after my shower, gone.

How should I go about this if people keep on popping up out of nowhere?

I turn to my side, staring at nothing in particular. A bird squawks outside my window, and all seems peaceful for once in my eventful life. Rays of sun warm my back as I think deeply. Suddenly and idea comes to me.

I sit up straight in bed and smile widely. That's it!

**How'd you like this chapter? *smiles so wide meh face breaks* I laughed at my own writing, whats wrong with me lol. I love how this story is light and carefree, unlike 99% of my usual writing. Anyway, plz review, fav., and follow me and this story. See you in ch. 3~**

**Anime-only watchers: These fights are so long and boring bleh D:**

**Manga Readers: These fights are so long and boring bleh D: BUT OML THE GRUVIA THING GRUVIA NEXT EPISODE GAHHH *at least I think***


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been at least three decades since I last updating this Fic. Please don't hate me. I totally forgot everything about this Fic until I read it ten times over; even so, I don't remember 10%, and said percentage was to be covered in this chapter. Ah well. I hope you like this improvise, so I can tie this into the main plot. Arigatou!**

**Mirajane: Oh, don't worry. There's nothing to be thankful about, yet. *insert creepy smile emoji***

**Natsu: Ohhh I have a bad feeling...**

The wavy silver haired waitress had totally called the whole, 'in-love-with-someone-I-can't-be-with' act with Lucy long ago. As in, over a year ago. Ever since the encounter with Zeref on Tenrou Island, the girl had the slightest off-ness to her. Evidently, even her closet friends had not seemed to notice the relatively small shift in her demeanor. But, figuring the curvy blonde would manage as she always had, she left the girl as it was. But, now Lucy had come to her for help, and this both sparked an curious interest and a underlying sense of unease. Especially since the blonde had said her life might be on the line, something in Mirajane told her to watch the Mage carefully.

Sighing, the woman returned to her post behind the counter in the guild, her mind filled and overflowing with thoughts of Lucy. But then again...the girl _is_ in love. This would be the perfect opportunity to ruffle some feathers-

A column of fire whizzed past her ear, barely avoiding the thick locks of the S-Class Mage. Wide eyed, the culprit stared at her, his green eyes bright.

"Oh. Sorry," was the short apology Natsu gave before a fist of ice sent him flying into Elfman. He, in turn, transformed and held the dragon slayer by the scarf. "What do you think you're doing Natsu?!" he roars, narrowing his eyes. Before long, the guild erupts into the chaotic state of disorder as it had been before. Without Erza stopping it (she had to go on an errand at the moment), there was not a soul who dare raise his or her voice above everyone, lest they receive a punch for doing so.

Out of the corner of Mirajane's deep, ocean-like eyes, she saw Wendy making a beeline for the counter behind which she resided. Her eye were devoid of all life and her face was encased in shows. Eyebrows raised in question, the busty woman spoke. "Wendy, honey, what's wrong? I have never seen your face so dark."

Wendy looked into Mirajane's eyes, silent tears working their way down her young, rosy cheeks. This alarmed the silver woman even further. Just as she was about to inquire as to why she was crying, the young Dragon slayer answered her thoughts. Wendy proceeded to relay all that Carla had told her, about Natsu and the destroyed guild.

This confirmed Mirajane's strange feeling.

Wendy concluded. "Carla didn't want me to tell anyone, but something told me to tell you, at least. Had I told the Master, he would've taken drastic measures that no one would've wanted. Not to mention Carla getting mad at me." At this, Wendy lowered her head, fully realizing that she broke the promise she had made to her cat not more than thirty minutes ago. "It's just so...unreal. And Carla's premonitions have yet to be proven false. So, it this is the truth, shouldn't we...?"

Mirajane closed her eyes against this new wave of information, as if her mind wasn't full enough. But something told the woman that this is an important piece of the puzzle regarding Lucy. Somehow, Lucy was involved in this destruction of the guild. As to how, what, and why, the silver-haired Mage did not know.

Blinking rapidly for no known reason, Mirajane turned to the girl. "I'll investigate in my own way on this, alright? Just give me time. I'm not sure what I'll find but no matter what, it will be dangerous." Wendy widened her eyes in obvious relief, passing the baton from her to Mirajane. "Thanks," smiled the blue-haired girl before bouncing off to her exceed.

Thinking long and hard about all the information she received in under an hour, Mirajane came to a conclusion. And, upon reaching that conclusion, she threw it own her mental window, stomped upon it, and burned it with demonic fire and acid. Not only was it impossible, but it was also against every virtue used to describe Lucy Heartfilia. She then pushed all the information to the back of her head, ignoring everything, and then returned to her evil thoughts.

Reorganizing the plan she was about to carry out, she called out sweetly: "Natsu! I'd like to talk to you~."

Pausing mid-kick, the Mage looked over to her with smoke ridden hair tossed in all directions, wilder than usual. "Sure, Mira-Mira-chan."

Her eyebrow twitched. 'Mira-Mira-chan?' Since when..?

Natsu immediately jumped over a shirtless Gray (who was now running from a drooling Juvia), escaped through particularly brutal fight and, with a wounded everything, settled into a seat near the counter.

"What's up?" he asked casually, as if returning from a store. Said store sold bruises, some blood here and there, along with a black eye. He probably had a coupon due to the sheer amount he had.

Wondering as to how the boy managed to survive all these years, Mirajane settled for a sweet, honey soaked smile before delivering the kill. "So, I heard Lucy has a crush..." Mirajane started, eying Natsu carefully for his reaction. Aside from blinking a few times, Natsu had shrugged the statement off. "Why are you telling me this? I couldn't care less, I have an ice bastard to pummel." At this, although a clear 100 feet away, Gray stuck his head above the crowd and yelled, "I hear you, flames for brains!"

Shaking her head at the sight, Mirajane giggled lightly. Turning to the side, Natsu closed his eyes. "Anyway, it's not like I need to know who Lucy likes. So why should I care?"

Leaning her elbows on the counter, Mirajane entertained her fingers, laying her chin on them before speaking. "Well, I heard she was going to meet him tonight at her place..." At this, Natsu's sensitive ears perked a bit, telling 'Mira-Mira-chan' that the Dragon Slayer wasn't as uninterested as he had let off. Smirking to herself, she continued, "Everyday she'd come to me, telling me of how dreamy and wonderful he is, how they've talked long into the night, how they have so many things in common-"

"And I say _again_," Natsu snaps, standing up. He slams his hands in the table. "_What does this have to do with me!?_"

Most of the guild quiets at this outburst and turns to Natsu, who is now put on the spotlight. Veins are visible in his temples, and his eyes resemble that of a dragon, narrowed and furious. The young man grinds his teeth so hard it makes the waitress wonder if a dentist needs to be in order. Giving Mirajane a glare, he storms out of the guild. Looking out the door, Gray whistles. "I wonder who ruffled his feathers."

Not bothered by his anger one bit, Mirajane gives the guild her back, snickering at the scene she caused. Mission success.

...

Lucy POV:

All preparations are complete. I mentally check off the list of items laying on my bed, furrowing my brows as to remember anything I might've forgotten.

Black robe- check.

Black boots- check.

Black skinny jeans- check.

Black tank top- check.

Black jacket- check.

Black pack- check.

Black belt- check.

Black ribbons for hair- check.

Black, black, black...

Yes, I know, I'm practically the next Batman. I really shouldn't do this, but my feelings grow stronger by the day. Changing into said clothing and gear, I gather all of my belongings into one large (and black!) duffel bag. Using a spell that Erza had conveniently told me about a few weeks ago, I condensed the bag into a one inch by one inch cube, which I was able to easily place in my pack. (Why Erza never uses this spell, I have no clue. Maybe she considers it training to lug around hundreds of pounds of equipment, clothing, essentials, and other things. Who does she think she is, Rock Lee?) I gather my newly curled blonde hair into a low side ponytail, on my left. Parting my bangs to the right, I smile. Very hot, Lucy, I say to myself. Very.

I look around my apartment, finalizing the removal of anything related to me. Once I found the place to be spotless, I said one last final goodbye to the room before slipping out the window which, for the sake of memories, I left open. The cold of the night bit into my face, stinging my eyes. Squinting against the strong winds, which, may I add, lifted up my cloak (stupid nature did the opposite of what I wanted to do- hide!) high enough to make me feel uncomfortable, I slowly but surely made way for the outskirts of Magnolia, headed for the sea ports.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I jump as Loke suddenly appears next to me, wearing a troubled expression. "You realize that once you betray FT, they'll never look at you the same aga-"

"I'm not leaving Fairy Tail for good," I respond curtly, wrapping my cloak around me. "Think of this as a very long vacation from the guild."

"_What_?" Loke sputters. "You're like a completely different person from a mere hour ago."

Looking him seriously in the eye, I speak with as much authority as I can muster. "Well, you can blame the author of this fanfic for that."

Turning my heel on the lion, (who, I might say, is completely confused) I walk up the the edge of the port in the edge of Magnolia and I contemplate the edge of my relationship with Fairy Tail. Closing my eyes, I weight the pros and cons against each other.

PRO: I get to see him again (10 pts)

CON: I leave FT. (10 pts)

PRO: I get to see HIM again (20 pts)

CON: I never get to see Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, and the others again. (10 pts)

PRO: I get to SEE HIM AGAIN! (30 pts)

CON: No more quests, parties, Nats- (15 pts)

PRO: I GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN! (Infinity)

So, yeah, my pros pretty much shot the cons into the solar system.

Settling into the boat that happens to appear out of nowhere, I readjust my cape and pack. Looking up into the dark sky, I blink away the tears. Leo runs up to me, but a quick flash of my gold key surprisingly sent the celestial spirit back into his original world. Maybe he was in too much of an emotional state to refuse.

I unhook the rope that bound the small boat to the dock and proceed to row with the small wooden planks on either side. 'Goodbye, Fairy Tail,' I thought, tears running down my face, 'Goodbye forever.'

***runs away everywhere* I am SO SORRY for this chapter, it was literally everywhere. I tried to do like ten things at once. Not to mention it started off serious and ended somewhat funny xD. But anyway, how will the guild members react to Lucy's departure? What exactly is happening with Carla's vision? Come back for ch. 4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile! Good news: I have a new One Piece story up, called Intense Emotions! Please see it! Onegai! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I sowwy. Please read my other fanfic for make-up. Hope you like this story! Lots of things to happen this chappy! (Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes if any)**

**Lucy: Guys, I'm sorry! I just have to see him!**

**Natsu: WHO. WHO I SAY. IF HE DOESNT WANT A FOOT UP HIS REAR END HE'D BETTER LEAVE YOU ALONE IF HE KNEW WHAT WAS BEST FOR HIM.**

**Lucy: *faceground***

In a dark and depressing corner of the world, where no winds blow and plants die, there sat a black haired king. Surrounded by an aura darker than night, he stares, bored, into the everlasting darkness which pooled around him.

Tilting his head back, he yawns and scratches his hair. A maid enters from his left, and he lays one eye on the young woman. His maids come at random; his darkness kills poor ships at sea, drowning the crew and ship minus the women. He keeps them for a little bit, then lets them go once replacements come in.

Eyeing the girl warily, he sighs. It was almost time for this one to be replaced. The woman had straight, light green hair, styled in a pixie cut. She wore a standard black and white maid outfit, complete with the frills, apron, headpiece, thigh length socks, and black dress shoes. Her eyes are what bothered him the most. Dark brown eyes flashed with indiscernible emotions. The king had never really liked the fact that the woman was able to hide her true emotions from him. He was never able to tell what she was thinking. Narrowing his eyes, he gestures for her to speak.

"Master, I hear a girl has been calling for you around Magnoila," she says after bowing slightly. The young man's ears perk ? Girl? Maintaining his disinterested countenance, he causally asks the name of the female.

"Master, the girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia," the maid says, tugging at her short, black skirt. "She is a celestial wizard of the guild Fairy Tail."

A look of surprise quickly found the king's face, but then passed just as quickly. So the same guild _he's_ in? Waving a hand to her, the dark haired teen gave his orders:

"Guide her here."

The maid's eyes lit up for a moment, the possibility of being freed being too much for her. "Y- yes! Right away, Master!"

**Lucy POV**:

I push off in the small boat. Thankful for the gentle waves helping me along, I put all of my strength into rowing. Nothing but sea stretches out before me, and I panicked a little. But according to the map that I got from Fairy Tail, I should be arriving at a nearby island in about 15 minutes. Sighing, I continue to row in a straight line. The wind was pretty warm as it blew against my dark hood. A particularly strong gust of wind blew against the boat, disrupting the peace of the waves. My heart hammers in my chest, and a sickly feeling rapidly grows within me. A large sound pops behind me, and water sprays everywhere. I get soaked, my bag gets soaked, and the boat, well, practically gets filled with water.

Many, MANY tick marks appear on my forehead. I turn around slowly, my anger materializing around me, positioning my leg to give the nearest object a swift Lucy kick to the chin. What I wasn't expecting was a flying maid looking at me with glee. Her face looked like she was trying to compress it though, since she was failing miserably. I blink once. I shake my head.

This...this is a dream. Yes. I will close my eyes, breathe in a breath of air, and the...woman...will be gone. Alright.

One.

"Hello?" Asks the lady.

I focus harder. Two.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Three. I am sweating at this point.

"Oi, lady, you'd better answer before I get ticked," she says with a low voice.

Snapping open my eyes at last, I turn and see the woman with her tiny hands on her wide hips, glaring holes into my skull. I shiver. Something about this...maid-like woman...made her want to run as far away as possible. Hopefully to a candy store, where they sell the swirled peppermint that seemed to melt right in your mouth..!

A hard smack against the side of the already unstable boat shakes me from my dreaming. I turn towards the maid-woman, and, as I feared, she is peeved. "You. You've been going around town thinking of my Master's name, haven't you?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Master?"

Folding her arms, she tsks at me disdainfully. I look at her likewise. What was with this creepy chick?

"You know, _Master_!" She says, exasperated. "Who have you been thinking of this whole time?"

Oh.

Realization kicks in from what she says. A tiny ray of hope glimmers in the distance. "Wait, wait, wait," I say, holding my hands up. "Do you know where he is?"

"Duh, I work under him."

"Could you possibly take me there?!" I ask enthusiastically. "I really want to...really want to meet him."

An emotion I cannot name flashes across her features. "That's funny. Master wants to meet you ever so dearly also." The smile that stretches across her face is a complete 180 of her earlier attitude. Narrowing my eyes at her change, I shudder in the cool breeze. Why can't I shake his feeling of regret?

"Wish to meet him?"

Snapping from my distracted mind (who was now throwing questions left and right about the woman), I smiled in return.

"Of course," I breathe after a beat. "What could go wrong?"

The woman carries me and my bags on her back as she flies off into the air. Little did I know, things could very well get worse. The smirk I thought I had imagined on her face verified this.

...

**Natsu's POV:**

Stupid Mirajane and her stupid ideas. Stupid Lucy with her stupid crush. It was all going around and around in my head like a broken record. I could honestly care less about her freaking crush. Like I care...why did Mirajane tell me that back then? Because...like...I don't care one _bit_-

"Move out the way, punk."

I throw a monstrous glare at the man who bumped into me. "If you don't wanna get cut, move to the sidewalk," I snarl, my eyes narrowing dangerously. I shake with anger. What the hell is this guy doing? I'm trying to have a peaceful walk and he decides to bump into me! I continue walking, ignoring his stare.

"Hey! Watch it!" calls a lady with a child. The little girl is on her backside, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. A part of me wants to apologize and help the the girl up. But the girl has blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears part of her hair down, another in a high ponytail.

Guess who else does?

My eyes, now wide and with smaller pupils, shoots daggers into the innocent girl's face. Her mother, now with her hands on the girl's shoulders, shields her from my "guns" (A/N, eyes. 'Shoots' a dagger? HA). Tsking, I continue on my walk on the streets, towards nowhere with no particular destination in mind whatsoever.

After walking and bumping into a few more people (some with more colorful words than others, which were quickly returned with a flaming first to the gut), I look up and realize I'm on a bridge that crosses over a river. I stare into the churning waters wistfully. I can't sort through my emotions right now, they're a mess. I'm convincing myself not to care about Lucy, but if she was in front of me now...

Why would I go to her instead of walking away?

I sigh and my glaze goes up to the dark, starless night. A snort from my left catches my attention, and I slowly turn my head with a 'who and what the hell?'- like expression. In the shadows comes a ragged young man. He wears worn out clothes and has sagging, winkled, peanut butter-colored skin. He carries an broken wine bottle, with dried blood decorating the very sharp, glass edges of it.

I raise an eyebrow, then raise the other. He smiles- the man misses every other tooth. He also brings the cup up to his face, sharp side facing outward.

I turn completely around and I start to walk fast. No way am I dying tonight, no sir-

"Hey, boy-chan."

Even his voice gives me the creeps. I slowly turn back around and then wish I hadn't. Somehow, from the few steps I had taken, and the clear fifty away he was from me, the man had all out cleared it- and was now standing in front of me. Shivers run down my shine as I gulped and waited for him to continue. "You passed tha place over yonder more'n a few times a'ready...you lost or sumfink?"

Huh?

He gestures to the apartment which I knew so well- Lucy's. I had passed by her place three whole times? Geez, just how angry was I? It's scary how I don't know the depths of my own anger. What is this emotion bubbling inside me? It has something to do with her crush, something that makes me want to pummel his face into the nearest brick wall...

"You mean jeal' sy?" The man asks. Annoyed, I correct him. "_Jealousy_," I emphasize with a grunt, "Is totally not what I feel." Realization finally hits me that all of my thoughts were apparently spoken out loud. I wonder by who. *insert faceground emoji*

"Sounds lie et to'm," the rag wearer says, eying me disdainfully. "So what if I said I was wer one whom your wittle gurl has a crush on?"

Anger roars through me like a raging tiger, and in two seconds flat the man on the ground, my left hand gripping his windpipe, while my right is engulfed in flames. "Just who the fuck are you?" I growl, my head tipped to the side. This was accompanied by about 28 tick marks.

"Woah, woah, slow down tiger," the man says weakly, coughing up blood. Amazed at my own reaction (this was getting ridiculous) I release the poor old man. I was attacking random strangers over this chick! That's absolutely insane. What in the _world_ is wrong with me?

Seemingly not surprised, the man stood up and brushed off his clothes. He then stated in a calm voice, "Go to her. I'm sure that she'll talk to you about her crush."

Smiling at the old man (who I later figured out ran a small restaurant in town, but after closing, goes out to drink. He apparently gets smashed pretty easily.), I follow his advice and jog towards Lucy's house.

**No one's POV:**

The old man waits until the pink haired man was out of sight before undoing his Transformation. A woman with wavy silver hair, deep, dark blue eyes, and a knowing smile appears. Smiling at her comrade, Mirajane barely keeps her laugh silenced. This was a perfect idea- leading Natsu on like this has to be one of her best plans yet. Now, all she has to do is stalk him while he talks to Lucy...

The chilly wind cuts through the dark night, blowing her thick hair to the west. Shivering, the S-Class wizard sneezes softly. 'Maybe not,' she thinks, looking into the dark sky.

...

Natsu runs into the building, up the stairs and to the right, to the left, and up a flight of stairs again. Soon, the plain wooden door he knew by heart (even though the rooms around the door were exactly the same) came into view. Smiling brightly, the Mage's cheeks warmed. Bursting into her room, the dragonslayer let out a shout.

"LU-!"

The room seemed abandoned.

"-Cy?"

Her closet, empty. Her bed, made. Her books, gone. Her posters, no where to be seen. And worse of all...

Her window, open.

Natsu took all of this in and his anger grew. It shot through the roof, into the sky, broke through the ozone, and pretty much got to Mars before he was able to utter another word. At the peak of the revelation that Lucy was not at home, where she should be, Natsu let out a roar, one unlike his previous, one unlike the world has ever seen.

"LUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYY!" came the dreadful cry, "_WHERE ARE YOU?!_"

**AND FOLKS, THATS A WRAP. Puh-leaaaaase rate, review, follow, all that good stuff. At least the story is finally developing! Have you figured out who Lucy has a crush on yet? It's really obvious! If not, you will definitely find out next chappy. Thanks for waiting for this update,mot has been MONTHS. See you in ch 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy it's been a few weeks. So this chapter is a big turn in this story, please stay tuned. Here we go, ch 5!**

**Lucy: Just who is this 'Master' person?**

**Natsu: I bet he wants tO GET A BUTT KICKING FOR MAKING YOU LEAVE!**

**Lucy: *groans* I didn't leave, I'm telling you, I'm taking a vacation! A long one...**

**Lucy POV:**

I stare at the dark cave, surrounded by dark waters, a dark sky, and a dark aura.

Looks pretty welcoming.

The maid leading me here gestures for me to come closer. "Don't worry, Master already knows you're coming, so your boat won't be violently ripped apart without mercy like the others."

My face drains of color. "Um, what?"

Now that I look at it, the sea around the rocky shore was littered with debris, wooden, steel, and plastic alike. There are even some skeletons. 'Yohohoho~' I hear in the distance **(ONE PIECE REFERENCE, HA)**. Could I be imagining it? My heart beats loudly in my chest, and I snuggle into myself, against the harsh, cold winds. Why does this place seem give off such a bad chill? Did I make a mistake by coming here? It didn't matter anyway, I gave up far too much in order to get this far.

I guess it was for the best. I get to see _him_ after all.

The maid-girl-woman-flying-thing shows me into the mouth of the cave, and how to safety dock my boat to the shore. I follow her inside, carrying my backpack and supplies silently. Inside, there is more darkness, but just enough sunlight (faded, or course, from the obvious lack of it on the exterior of the cave) makes it through for the cave to be visible. There are two choices to go, one left, one right. The maid chooses the one on the right, and I follow her.

Lined on all of the walls is a simple, black rock, similar to coal, but brighter. After we pass through about twenty more hallways similar to to the previous (it looks so much smaller on the outside, oh my goodness!), the maid finally reveals a wide, open area with light. Finally!

I gasp in relief. The walk in the darkness was nothing short of scary. Glancing around, I see the walls lit with old fashion torches, flickering and gleaming with flame. The ceiling has risen high above me, no less than, what, twenty feet? Right in front of me, there lies a large throne which sat at the top of about ten stairs, black silk, satin, jewelry, and other decorations of the same color adorns both the staircase and the throne itself. A thick, dark, iron colored carpet spreads out beneath all of this on the stairs. Atop the throne is a man of whose face I cannot tell. The height from which he sits shadows his face because of the ebony ceiling.

The maid bows. "Master. I have brought the girl as you have instructed me."

A low grunt of approval escaped this 'Master's' lips. "Hmm..."

I glance over at the maid. She somehow seems half terrified, a complete 180 on her attitude towards me, but as for the other half...

Was that...hopefulness?

What did she have to be hopeful for? Supposing her and this Master person aren't on good terms...

"Quite a find, Y," the Master says with an edge in his voice. An edge that the maid, supposedly Y, cringes from.

An edge that I didn't like.

"Hey you! Master!" I yell, pointing an annoyed finger. "Who the hell do you think you are, making her scared?!"

Large, black, enchanting eyes glow in the darkness, both orbs now facing me. My breath catches in my throat. Those eyes...

The Master gets up from his throne and slowly makes his way down the stairs. "Lucy Heartfilia."

The way he says my name sends shivers down my back. Smooth and deep and oh so sexy. Wait. There was only two people who could do that. One I left, that person I decided not to give my heart to. It wasn't his fault, it was just because...of the other person.

This person.

Slowly, the Master makes his way down the stairs, and with each step, he becomes more visible. My gaze travels up from his dark boots to his skinny jeans, to his blazing white, crisp dress shirt...

My heart altogether stops.

It's him.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail," the dark -haired man says, playfully twisting a stray strand. I can't move, I can't breathe, I can't even think straight, and before I know it, Y is helping me up from the floor. "I've wanted to meet you..." I whisper with what little strength I have left in my body, "for such a long time..."

"Have you?" the Master says smoothly. "Let's reintroduced ourselves, shall we?"

I'm able to at least sit up. I gaze at the man with a blush on my cheeks. "L- Lucy... Heartfilia."

He smirks. "Zeref. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Heartfilia."

...

**Y's POV:**

I could tell Zeref-sama took a liking to this girl, Lucy, it was simple. It seemed as if they met before. But I couldn't care less.

As long as I can get out of this job, I really don't care. It was torturous here. Not having any free will, bound to these tunnels and tunnels of caves, having no other choice but to be wrapped around his pale finger...it was simply and utterly horrible, nothing less.

But this girl was about to take that all away from her. Why was she so rude at first?

I smile an evil, morphed smile, and gaze as my future savior and former enslaver converse gleefully. "Having fun, _Lucy_?" I ask, unable to keep the venom from edging into my voice. Lucy gives me a weird look, as if I should butt out. I gladly do so, preparing to leave, until I hear Zeref call out my name.

"Y."

I close my eyes, squeezing them tightly, hoping for nothing big. Actually, I hope that there's nothing at all. "Yes, Master?"

"See yourself out. Before you do so, however, please get Lucy's room and items prepared for her."

"Yes, Master," I swiftly respond before leaving, smothering a smug smile. It was finally time to go home. I walk into the left hall out of the two that existed on either side of the throne, and force myself to walk calmly. I can finally, finally, _finally_ leave this place! Then I can once again regain my real name, Devvy.

**Zeref's POV:**

I must admit, this was not a bad change of pace.

I could finally dump that lousy toy and replace her with a new one. I eye the woman as she leaves. She looks too happy, but I barely pay attention, as the woman in front of me demands some eyeing. I admire her, starting her hair, and slowly, carefully, work my way down, my eyes lingering on parts that I specifically approve of. Lucy blushes a deep, rich red, a shade I like. I lean forward and gently hold her delicate chin. "Why were you thinking of me for so long, huh? Does someone..." I lean closer, "...have a crush?"

At this, Lucy backs away, holding a trembling hand to her heart. Her lips shake all but slightly, her eyes a mix of so many emotions that I have a hard time discerning any of them. "Zeref," she says breathlessly. I smirk. I have my future maid right where I want her. Now I just have to charm her enough, and hypnotizing her will be a snap.

Making Lucy Heartfilia my 'Z' maid, the last and final one, will result in her being my immortal servant.

She'll be bound to me forever, and will only bend to my will.

I only need twelve hours, and she will forever serve me.

**Natsu's POV:**

"Everyone! Everyone, everyone, everyone, everyone, EVERYONE! EMERGENCY! CODE RED! ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!"

"Dammit you friggin candle head, what is it? Don't you know it's 5 AM?!"

"I don't CARE. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, YOU STRIPPING ICEBERG."

"WHAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO COME SCREAMING INTO MY HOUSE FOR?"

"Ah, Gray-sama, morning yet?"

"What in the actual FUCK, Juvia?! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING BEHIND MY DOOR?"

"I was tired from watching you drift of from sleep-"

"Wait, what?!"

"So I decided to camp here-"

"No one CARES ABOUT YOUR LOVE ISSUES. YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT MY OWN, YOU SLEEPING FREEZER."

"WHAT FRIGGIN LOVE ISSUES, YOU FIREPLACE?"

I calm myself down a bit. This was getting me nowhere. I take deep, calming breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

"Lucy is gone," I say rationally for the first time that day. "She disappeared yesterday night."

Juvia and Gray both look at me with deep concern. "Lucy-chan is?" asks the water manipulator.

Anger lines the pale face of his rival. "And why the fuck are you just bringing this important matter up NOW? Why didn't you tell us ever since she left?"

Scratching my wild pink hair uncomfortably, I shrug. "I wanted to find her myself..."

Gray smirks. "Sometimes your pride is just sad." Juvia, on the other hand, says, "Exactly how is this a love issue?"

Silence.

Clearly holding back the biggest laughs in the universe, the ice-maker weakly crawls out of bed and puts on some clothes right in front of the two of us, much to the female's delight. "Let's just tell the guild this, Natsu. It isn't something you should do on your own."

Juvia's eyes blaze hot red. "Love rival...!" she mutters. Ticked, the dark haired man comments on how late she is.

That's right, the guild.

If Lucy's not here, then that means...

She left?!

**THATS A WRAP. This chapter started off pretty okay, ended with me laughing at my own writing, this is sad. Anyways, like that Zeref twist? Follow, Review, Rate please! See you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Ayyyye! Who here reads the manga and is stoked for the next episode? Who's ready for the Sun Village?**

**Gray: Who cares about that! Juvia! We need to have a conversation on how to not creep on others when they're trying to sleep.**

**Juvia: Oh, but Gray-sama, it's only you that I wanna watch over.**

**Gray: *deep and heavy sigh***

**Natsu's POV:**

I ran to the guild, Gray and Juvia quick on my heels, having an intense agreement on how not to creep on someone when they were sleeping. Surprisingly, Gray was losing. Soon, though, we reached the guild, and it was as busy and as bustling as usual. Plates flying through the air, outrageous battle cries, some wrestling, some chatting, and Mirajane standing with a smile to it all.

To anyone outside this place, it would be deemed chaos.

I stopped abruptly, causing the two lovebirds behind me to crash. Just as the two were going to curse at me, I yell: "LUCY IS MISSING!"

More than a few sparks of fire come from my mouth as is loudly proclaim the words, causing a ticked Juvia to put out the small flames. The guild actually stops their boisterous fighting, and turn to look at me, flabbergasted.

"Wait, what!?" asks Wendy. "Are you serious? Lucy-san is?"

Sadly, I nod my head. "She's been gone since last night."

The Master jumps down from his perch on the scroll near Mirajane, walking towards Natsu with a confident stride. "I presume you've been looking for her ever since, right?"

I nod my head. Yes, I have! Of course I have! I couldn't survive if she went missing, and I'm slowly dying, and why isn't she here?! "Yes," I simply respond, as saying more would result in my yelling.

Without missing a beat, the Master grunts in approval. "Good. You, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel! Go out and find Lucy and bring her back to the guild, ASAP!"

**No one's POV:**

With a flourish of his white cape, he turns, thinking hard and long. Why would Lucy suddenly up and leave? Something told the wise man that he was not seeing the whole picture. She had been acting weird throughout the past week, seemingly lost in thought. Unlike her peers, she had always had this look, maybe one of love or wonder, on her face.

He stopped. Love?

Stealing a glance at his stupid pink haired son, gathering the members Makarov mentioned, he backtracked. If it was love, then why would she move away from the one she obviously loved most? Their interactions weren't exactly subtle, and most of the guild wondered when they would finally get together. But to suddenly up and leave?

Mirajane noticed the serious expression the Master beheld, and called him over. "I know, too," she says, hushed, glancing at Natsu. "I know exactly what you're thinking. She had told me earlier about how she loved someone, not Natsu, apparently, and that she was not supposed to love him. I still don't know who, though."

Sitting on his seat, the old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A forbidden love, huh?"

The woman next to him smiles sadly. "Lucy told me it might take her life."

The old man looks at Mirajane with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think I know who she's in love with."

Tears pickled at the eyes of the younger. "Me too," she says. "Everything would make sense, like how she might die."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turns to the Wizards. "Do you think they can handle him?"

Smiling, the Master looks at the group, now fully gathered, also. "I think they'll be fine, if they are just careful. I'll make sure that their only goal is to get Lucy back."

The two look at each other and say the name at the same time.

"Zeref."

...

**Lucy's POV:**

I. Am. In. HEAVEN.

Zeref holds me tightly on the lush, rose colored couch, my head on his pale, solid, built chest, sculpted arms holding my waist. I snuggle into his warmth, humming in delight as he holds me tighter. He whispers delicious words into my ears, and I could drown in the deepness of his voice.

"You're so beautiful," he says softly, stroking my hair lovingly. "I'm so happy you came to me."

At a loss for words, my face heated, I do nothing but bury my face further into his chest. "Z- Zeref..." I gasp as a feel a peck on the crown of my head. I can just feel the smile on his face as he pulls back.

"Can I call you Z?" he asks, and I am so enchanted and so gone that I numbly nod, a grin plastered on my face. I really don't care what he calls me. As long as I am able to hold him close like this, my dreams are coming true, my dream days becoming reality, and I am happy.

Fairy Tail is the last thing on my mind.

Natsu is the last thing on my mind.

Wait.

_Natsu_.

I sit up, suddenly very conscious of our closeness. My cheeks flush at the thought of the pink haired, and it ruins the mood. Disappointment lines the face of Zeref, and know I want nothing more than to leap into his arms again but

_Natsu_.

"What's wrong, Z?" he asks, frowning slightly.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Suddenly, there's an intense pain in my heart, and I realize, _Fairy Tail._ My home, my guild, my friends, my family. I am a wizard in Fairy Tail. How could I ever forget that?

Had I been so blinded by love that I turned my back on such important things?

Suddenly, the man in front of me was far less beautiful. I still loved him, dearly at that, but I just realized my guild and Fairy Tail and Natsu.

"My name is—" I began, but found myself stopping. What? "My name is—"

"Z," Zeref finishes, smiling. I'm suddenly concerned. This was not one of his loving smiles. It was a cold, evil one, one that a predator gave his prey after successfully catching them. A lump forms in my throat. What have I gotten myself into?

"Would you like to know what is wrong? Why you cannot say Lucy Heartfilia?" asks the man smoothly, maintaining his cruel smile. I fidget under his gaze. Something was going very, very wrong. Stupefied, I nod.

Closing his large, dark eyes, he begins, "As soon as you accepted the name Z, it was too late. There is no escape. You will work for me for the rest of your life."

I widen my eyes. I did not sign up for this, did I?

He gets up and stars to pace, delicate fingers placed iron his sharp jaw. I cannot help but admire the angle, and as he turns to me and notices my stare, he smirks. Embarrassed, I look away. How can I still feel to for him even though I'm trapped here?

"You're my maid. My 26th one, at that. Even one becomes my maid, they lose their name, only to be replaced with a letter, it is a long curse, from A to Z," he begins, studying my expression. "After a while, I change maids. When I finally get to Z, however..."

Zeref walks towards me, invading my personal space, and I can do nothing my gulp. "They are my slave _forever_, to bend to my every whim. You can't refuse me."

Huh?

Blinking against the new information. "Then...Y was just...and now I am..?"

"Yes," he breathes, bending down for a kiss, "and you have no choice but to obey, isn't that right, Z?" Our lips connect, and stars explode behind my closed lids. Inwardly, I'm screaming, my heart is telling me that no, this is not right, this is not fair. What about Natsu? About the guild?

Lost in intimacy, it's my mind that responds.

"Yes, Zeref-sama."

**So how was that? I liked it, because this fanfic is nearing its END D: (laughs wildly into the distance) But in all seriousness, I believe that there will be about five more chapters? Maybe? Ok, that's not near, but close? To be honest, five chapter is the least. But still. Hope you liked it, rate, review, follow, fav, all that juice. See you next time in ch 7! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated this in almost a month, oops. Well, I have the rest of this story planned. And it will end at ch 11. *tears* But! Please enjoy in the meantime! 4 chapters left!**

**Natsu: Yes, fine, but we still don't have Lucy back.**

**Erza: Natsu, we're going to go get her! If you say one more 'worried about Lucy' so help me—**

**Natsu: Ok, ok, sheesh...**

**Natsu POV:**

I was very, very, _very_ mad. So very furious that if not for Erza and her loving kicks, I would've probably burned the whole guild down.

"Can we please leave now? Lucy could be in danger!" I whine, impatiently tapping my foot against the sturdy wooden floor. Gray gives me a look full of disappointment.

"What good would it be to just go out there without knowing where Lucy is?" deadpans the ice wizard, rolling his eyes. My cute blue cat flies over, stifling giggles alongside me. "You liiiiiiiiike h—"

"Shut it," I mutter, not in the mood. Everyone was taking their sweet time, and it annoyed me. Who knows what could be happening to the blonde. To Lucy.

Lucy.

The name struck a cord, and I gritted my teeth. Everything was taking too long, far too long, and I needed to see her safe, preferably in my arms, now—

"Natsu-san," says Wendy quietly, a small hand on my forearm. I ease my anger. This little dragonslayer was looking up to me, and I couldn't let my anger get in the way of these small things. I sigh, knowing my mistake. I bend down and pat the top of her small head.

"Sorry. I won't get that angry again," I sigh. "It's just, I'm worried about Lu—"

"I've decided."

I look at the blue haired girl, who now stares determinedly into my face. I blink under the intense gaze. "What?"

"I've decided to tell you." Wendy brushes off my hand, and balls her fists, shaking. Gathering her courage. Carla flies next to her. Whispers words into her ear. The shaking stops, and Wendy is able to speak clearly. More fluently.

"Natsu Dragneel," begins Wendy in a serious voice. "Carla has had a premonition about you."

I frown slightly and point to myself in question, and Carla nods gravely.

The blue haired jabs a finger into my chest. "You will destroy the Fairy Tail guild."

...

**No one's POV:**

The room quiets as the Master addresses the leaving Mages. Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy all line up in a line. Panther Lily had to leave on a mission with Gajeel, so the quiet cat was absent.

"You are all now well aware of who your enemy is, right?" the Master begins, looking pointedly at each of them in turn. "This is not going to be your run-of-the-mill enemy. This is Zeref we are talking about."

Everyone nods, minus Natsu. The boy cringes and looks away, earning a hit in the head from Gray. For once, the fire wizard does not hit the teen back. The situation is far too dire for such childish antics.

Makarov sighs. "We have come to the conclusion— Erza, please hold down Natsu— that Lucy is in love."

"What!" roars the pink haired, unable to lash out at the old man due to the red haired swordsman.

"Calm down, Natsu," Erza says softly, pushing down the dragonslayer with hands on his shoulders. "Listen to what the Master has to say, or we'll never be able to leave with you holding us up."

Natsu grits his teeth. She was right. The teen obeys and calms, wondering if he'll ever be able to listen to the conversation without being riled up again. Now then. Who was this lucky man who, apparently, overshadowed _Natsu_ in order to win Lucy's heart?

"Lucy is..." begins Mira, who appears from behind the bar, "in love with..."

Yes, yes, yes?

"Zeref," says both light haired mages, and Natsu just dies. He descends to the swirling depths of despair, and his head hurts, his heart hurts, and it hurts to listen, but he does. Hell, he does because if he doesn't, he'll never know why Lucy has doing this, or why she chose _Zeref_ out of all the damn people, or what possessed the girl to just _leave_ without telling anyone.

A short, blue haired girl with rimmed glasses comes up towards the group. "Levy," Gray says breathily.

"Hey you guys," she flashes a smile. "I've recovered a map of where Zeref is currently hiding."

"Woah, how did you get this?" asks Wendy, fascination gracing her young features.

Levy blinks and gives an shy smile. "We never really stopped tracking Zeref since that incident with him. We just gave you our latest update."

Erza nods. "Thanks."

"Please," begs the master, worry shining in clear in his eyes. "I am trusting you to only retrieve Lucy, and not try to fight that wizard. He is a dangerous man."

But Natsu only lowers his head, because there were absolutely no promises. Most likely, when he finally got the blonde back, the first thing on his to do list was to take down the black haired bastard.

But of course, all of that was left unsaid.

"Yes." A chorus all around. Mirajane smiles. "Good. Be careful." With a final wave, and a promise of a safe return, the five mages and two cats went off to get back their comrade.

...

**Natsu's POV:**

Five miles away.

Lucy was only five fucking miles away. Practically an arms reach, and I had not sensed it, or, at least have an inkling of an idea. The words 'stupid', 'idiotic', and even 'dumbass' rolled through my head countless times, like a mantra, and refused to stop.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" asks Erza, coming over and clasping me lovingly, but roughly, on the shoulder. I don't spare her a glance. "Hell to the fucking no," I respond, the foul language causing Wendy to cringe.

Gray looks at me queerly. "What?" I sputter, glaring at him. "I still don't understand why you all are so damn calm. Your friend. Your comrade. Your _nakama_. Kidnapped by the most dangerous man walking this earth, and you all are just walking the five miles when running would take twenty minutes? It's been half an hour already!"

The mages stop walking during my rant, and it only makes me madder. "Why in the living _fuck_—"

"Remember what the Master said," starts Erza softly. "Lucy was in love. Love makes you do crazy things."

Grunting, I take off in a full blown sprint. Fuck that love. Fuck Zeref. Fuck all of this. I would _drag_ Lucy's ass back to Fairy Tail if need be. She didn't belong there, she belonged here.

With me.

And my heart was pulling me a hundred different directions, and I couldn't deal with anything anymore, and—

"That's it."

What?

I stand near the edge of the road, the side leading off towards the sea. Carla comes up behind me and pints ahead. "That cluster of rocks over here. Those really dark ones in the distance, the place where the sky is dark?"

I look, and she is actually right. There, laying just in the horizon, lay a big chunk of rocks, with a hole in the middle, like a doorway. The sky surrounding the area there was a dark, murky black, the only different tint from the otherwise blue sky.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Happy all join me about a few seconds later, as to how they kept up with me, I have no clue. Wendy glances down at a piece of paper in her hands, studying the contents. After a few moments, she glances back up at the darkness.

"There's no doubt about it," she says levelly. "That's Zeref's hideout."

"We are going to infiltrate slowly, carefully, and—" begins Erza, but I cut her off sharply.

"Yoosh!" I cheer, running off the cliff and jumping, Happy carrying me midair. "Aye sir!" says the blue cat, carrying me towards Lucy at an amazingly fast speed.

The wind blows in my face and my hair as I soar over the oceans, churning and moving below me, alive and existing. A wide smile adorns my face. I am happy. I am free. I am prepared.

Here I come, Lucy.

...

**No one's POV:**

"Dammit," curses Erza, glaring in the direction of their slowly retreating dragonslayer. "He's already left."

Gray stretches and grunts, flexing his muscles. "Well, if he's left, then we might as well, too."

Erza pinches the bridge of her nose. "Why did I even bother?"

Wendy smiles. "Carla could carry everyone over, one at a time!" The cat raises her eyebrows. "I can do what now?"

"Alright!" cheers Erza, raising a sword into the air, "Let's go get Lucy!"

A chorus of positive responses greet her ears before the group takes off, starting with the blue haired Mage.

...

_**In Zeref's Hideout**_

Lucy sits in her room, dry tears on her cheeks, head in her hands. She messed up. She messed up big time, and it was all her fault. Everyone in Fairy Tail would hate her. There's no way she could go back to them after all they've done for her. And she just threw it all out the window. For love. For Zeref.

She clutches her hair again and squeezes her stomach. That man. Zeref. Had held all of her dreams and, with one swoop, crushed them. It hurt so bad, that she abandoned everything, and will never gain it back. Lucy felt lost. Helpless, lost, and completely idiotic.

If only Natsu would forgive her. If only, Fairy Tail would take her back. If only her comrades will accept her agin. If only. If only, if on—

An explosion rocks the room, and Lucy falls off of her bed, landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Many smaller explosions follow suit, and the blonde clumsily makes her way to the door. Her pale hand is a mere inch from the handle when an all too familiar voice rings out.

"Luuuuucyyyyyy!"

Her hand trembles. Her body trembles.

"We're here to take you back!" roars the pink haired dragonslayer, his voice loud enough to reach the heavens.

Lucy brings her shaking palm to her mouth, stifling her cries, and failing. She brings her other hand too, hoping to stop her cries, her pains, from vocalizing, but fails. Thick trails of tears run down her cheeks, and she stares into space with a knowing look on her face.

"That idiot," she whispers, more stray tears working down her face.

**So! Finally some improvements. Sorry if this chapter is a bit fast paced, I needed things to finally move along. Lots of things to come in the few more chapters, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I haven't updated for over a MONTH. HEH. Well, this story will have three more chapters, cry **** For now, enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Natsu: Wait, so you're almost done?**

**Gray: But I don't want it to end…**

**Sorry guys! All things must come to an end sometime.**

**Natsu's POV:**

I would destroy the Fairy Tail guild? What was Wendy even talking about?

I push my fellow dragonslayer's words to the far recesses of my mind. I needed to focus on Lucy at the moment and Lucy only. But something about the girl's words struck a chord in me, which set me on edge.

I continue to torch the place, running in deeper into the caves. The sounds of my nakama entering behind me are quickly drowned out by my yells. "Luuuuuucyyyyyyy!"

The dark walls of the cave give no light, my only guidance being the light from outside the cave creeping in. as I venture further in, however, the cave darkens more. This makes navigating throughout the caves even more difficult. Tsking, I push forward, my mind on one person only.

But that was okay. Because this was for her. No matter what ordeal I would have to be put through, I would do it, do it for the blonde. There was no if, and, or but about it.

It is really obvious to all how deeply I care for her, how deeply I love her. No one, or thing, will stand in my way.

I kick down a wall, its rocky surface decorated with flickering orange flames. Running over it, I yell yet again. "Where are you? Luuuuuccyyyyyy!"

The wall leads me into a big room, with a high ceiling and a throne. The slick, black, rocky surface of the cave stretches around me in a large circle, creating the base for the dome. Lights in here illuminate the place, but only towards the bottom. The top of the dome, however, is still a murky black. A red couch lies somewhere to my right, its cushions telling me of recent use. Frowning, but not knowing why, I glare at the piece of furniture.

"Natsu, are you okay?" asks Happy from behind me.

I whirl on him, eyes wild. The cat squeaks and backs up, paws up. "It's me, Natsu! Happy! Calm down, please…"

I relax my tense muscles. I was really on edge. Sighing deeply, calming myself, I look at the frightened cat apologetically. "Sorry for that, Happy. I'm just really worried, that's all."

"Worried about what, Natsu Dragneel?"

I face forward once more, a tick mark on my forehead. "What the heck?"

The darkness at the top of the cave, near the throne, hides a man. A man who I could've sworn wasn't there before.

"Zeref," I hiss, both of my fists engulfed in flames. "Where the hell is Lucy?!"

The dark haired wizard looks at me, an unrecognizable expression on his face. I'm taken aback at the look, faltering in my glower. What was this guy's deal? Zeref sighs and walks down the stairs which led up to his throne. A queer smile graces his pale features. "You question me as if I kidnapped her."

"You did!" I grit, clenching my flaming fists.

The black haired laughs softly. "She came to me, Natsu."

Tsking, I ignore every warning in my head not to approach the teen, and do it anyway. Ignoring Zeref's last sentence, I run towards him, fist poised in midair.

"Where is Lucy?!" I roar, swinging my fists at the black haired, who dodges them with ease, looking at me with that queer expression again.

At long last, after a spell of silence, the Black Wizard answers me. Finally. "Now, who knows?"

"Bastard," I growl, releasing a swirling column of fire towards him, which Zeref counters with yet another dodge.

Huffing, the Black Wizard dusts off his dark clothing and continues to stare at me, unmoving. I frown deeply, and stare right back.

"Do you want Lucy back, Natsu?" he asks, a slender hand on his chin, tilting his head up ever so slightly to look me down. A dark eyebrow is raised in the process.

"Hell yeah I do!" I yell, angry red flame surrounding me again.

Happy, who had been silent for the whole fight, suddenly speaks. "I have a bad feeling about this Natsu. Don't fall for any trick me might give." 

I ignore him.

Lucy was too important for anything else at the moment.

Zeref chuckles darkly to himself. "Then," he begins, hands on his hips, "destroy the guild. The Fairy Tail guild."

I pause.

"Don't listen to him, Natsu!" Happy cries.

Zeref folds his arms. "It's an easy task, considering your power."

For Lucy.

"As soon as you're done, I promise you," Zeref says, a smile on his face. "You will get Lucy back."

Lucy is more important than anything in the world right now.

At my long silence, my blue cat panics. "Natsu! Please don't tell me you're actually-"

"Shut up," I whisper.

Apparently, the feline doesn't hear me. "-thinking about destroying the guild. Remember what Wendy-"

"Shut up," I repeat, louder, shaking now. This was for Lucy. This was so the girl would be safe, back in my arms again. If Zeref was so cocky about it all, then he must've hid Lucy in a secluded place, one that I would've never reached on my own.

Happy continues on nevertheless. "But you can't-"

My eyes turn wild, dragon-like. I face Happy. "Shut the hell up!" I scream, violent shivers racing up the poor animal's spine. But I don't feel sorry. Not one bit.

I warned him.

I had told him before.

Lucy was important. She took priority over everything.

And was it just his imagination, or did Zeref seem to know this fact also? And successfully manage to take advantage of it?

"Alright," I say, looking down, my face cast in shadows. From somewhere behind me, a squeak is heard.

Zeref hums in agreement. "Until then, goodbye. Goodbye a million times."

I turn around, walking towards the entrance I created, the fire burnt out long ago.

"Goodbye, goodbye I tell you," Zeref whispers at the two retreating wizards. "Good luck."

…

**Lucy's POV:**

The shaking from earlier seemed to stop, thankfully. It was Natsu, she was sure. Because no one else from their guild would make half as grand an entrance.

But the caves have been silent for a while now, and I was starting to get worried. Sighing, I flop back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. I just wanted to go home. Forget this whole curse thing. This whole 'last maid' thing. That my name is now "Z". That I'm Zeref's maid forever. Forget that. Forget all of that. Squeezing my pillow just as hard as my stomach was squeezing, I take a deep, shaky breath.

"Natsu," I whisper. "Save me quickly."

**That chapter was so short. My brain is fried. I hate to give you this after a month plus wait, but what happened in his chapter is very important to the rest of the story. So! I hope you continue to follow this story until its finale! See you in ch 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a month I know. I've literally been stalling this story forever. I could've written this a couple of weeks ago but DX PROMISE to get back on my A Game on.**

**Lucy: I just want to go home…**

**Zeref: Not if I can help it, my sweet…**

**Natsu: I'M ALL FIRED UP!**

**Natsu's POV: **

It was for Lucy.

I told myself that over and over as I slowly walked back through the cave, towards the entrance. I clench and unclench my fists, angry blood pumping through my body. I was on the brink of boiling point, a very unhealthy place to be, but I couldn't help it.

What else could I do now that my only choice was to destroy the guild?

I bend my head down, narrowing my eyes slightly. The time I would waste trying to fight Zeref, actually win, and not get anyone else hurt would be the time I could use to destroy _three_ Fairy Tail guilds, possibly even more. Not to mention what the man would do to Lucy if I even attempted. I was in a tight spot.

Cursing loudly, I kick a nearby rock towards the ebony walls, which glisten and shine despite the near lightless cave. Happy flies silently beside me, and, though I know I hurt his feelings, I am whole heartedly grateful for the peace of mind.

As I continue my steady gait towards the entrance, I see the shadows of my nakama, my friends, and my family walking towards me.

Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Gray. They all, though very pissed, march inside dutifully. Upon seeing me, the redhead stops. "Natsu. Where do you think you're going?" she asks quietly. "I do hope that after you sprint ahead in front of us, you're not just turning to go back?"

Tilting my chin up, I ignore her, eyes alive with determination. The line of wizards stop as I walk past them, and stare open mouthed at my blatant disregard for them.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy trails off, a small hand on her heart.

Erza runs up after me and grabs me by the back of my collar. Tumbling backward, she uses the momentum to turn me and hold me against a wall, back parallel to the rocky, uncomfortable surface. Grunting a bit at the roughness, I crack open my closed lids to find the woman glaring at me with a monstrous aura.

"You will _never_ ignore me again, do you understand?" she asks. Coughing a bit, I raise shaky hands to grasp over Erza's. And I squeeze.

Hard.

A bit unsettled, Erza relaxes her grip on my collar. "Erza," I say in a deep voice, and her eyebrows pitch at the tone, "I'm going to save Lucy."

"Then," speaks the ice user, jabbing a thumb in the opposite direction I came from, "wouldn't she be over here?"

I glower at him. "I know. What I'm doing will save her."

"And? What is this thing you're going to do?" asks the white cat in the dragonslayer's arms. Her eyes narrow as she speaks.

Thinning his lips, I harden my resolve. "I'm going to destroy Fairy Tail's guild."

Silence.

No one moves for a full minute before questions bombard me.

Erza quickly draws a sword and point it at my forehead. "You fucking bastard," she whispers, her eyes a lighter shade of brown. "Just what in the hell gave you that idea?"

**No one POV:**

Gray, an ice sword already formed in his hands, grips it harder. "If so, then, Natsu, we can't let you leave this cave."

"Guy, guys!" Wendy says loudly. She runs in-between the two parties, and looks back and forth from one to the other. "There's no reason to fight over this! We should talk it out-"

"Wendy," the pink haired grits. The girl freezes slightly at the cold voice. "I don't care what you guys say to me. I WILL destroy the guild for Lucy to get back."

"Like I _said_," Erza says venomously. "Who gave you that idea?"

"Zeref," Natsu replies emotionlessly.

"And you _believe_ him?" Gray asks incredulously.

Carla had remained quiet the whole of the exchange. At her quietness, the blue haired looked down at her. "What's wrong, Carla?"

"My vision…" she mutters eyes wide. "My vision..!"

Wendy tenses. She had almost forgotten. Gray, who happened to eavesdrop, turned towards the two with an arched brow.

"Vision? Carla, please enlighten us."

Sighing, she motioned to Wendy to be put down. "Everyone" she says loudly. The cast of fairies turn their eyes towards her. "I had a vision about a week or so ago. It was Natsu, destroying the guild…"

"What?" Erza says, her grip on Natsu dying off. "Why didn't you tell us such valuable information?"

She looks away. "I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want to cause a panic."

The others gulp before Wendy nods for the cat to go on. "But the thing is…he was crying."

The wizards quiet and contemplate this information. "Well, now that you've told us, at least we can prevent it," comments Erza.

The black haired among the group looks around. "Hey, where did Natsu go?''

Carla looks up. "Happy was here just a second ago, too."

Erza's face crumples. "_Oh my gosh_."

"He must've gone towards the exit while we were talking!" yells Gray, already on the move after him. Wendy follows closely behind, followed up by Erza, who still wallowed in her own incompetence.

"Ah, this won't do."

The four are stopped by none other than the main enemy Natsu was up against. Clad in dark robes and an even darker expression, the man had materialized out of practically thin air, darkness emitting from his very presence.

"Zeref," Wendy squeaks, the color draining from her face.

Tilting his pale face to the side, he takes in the baffled expressions of the Fairy Tail wizards. "Why are you all so surprised? Is it really that alarming? All I want is for Natsu to take care of things at the guild, and he'll get his precious little girl back."

"Step away, Zeref," proclaims the red headed girl loudly. A small smirk graces the boy's face.

"You? A mere human, order me around? Ridiculous," he chuckles. Within a second, his eyes flash red, and he frowns deeply. "_Make_ _me_."

Frowning, Gray charges, followed by the red headed swordswoman. Zeref laughs madly as he does the same, a grin big enough to split his face forming. Wendy hangs back, providing healing support and backup.

The result is an explosion that shakes the entire island.

**Lucy's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed one minute, and the next, a large sound harasses my eardrums, the force large enough to bend the wall inwards a bit, and unhinging more than a few screws on the door. Breathing heavily after the shock and pressure, I sit up warily on my bed. Staring at the door, I widen my eyes for a minute. Could it be...?

I race to the door and stand before it, looking up and contemplating the sturdiness. Bending backward, I breathe out slowly before raising my foot. "Lucy Kick!" I shout, and with a battle cry, the door comes off its hinges and crackles to the door. Rather than rejoicing, however, I duck to the side of the door and peer out, searching diligently of my captor.

He was nowhere to be seen.

I furrow my eyebrows. That was weird, as the door wasn't exactly quiet. Grinning at my luckiness, I quickly make haste to leave the room. I run down the hallway to my right, and the explosion came from my left. Turning a corner, I think of all the exits on the island. There was most certainly more than one, I knew, but it was just finding it that took time.

A four more turns and a couple of backtracks later, I finally come to a small opening. A smile graces my features as I exit and, lo and behold, the boat I had arrived at the island with was here in the same condition I had left it.

I could finally go back to the guild. Something told me not to go looking for Natsu, because he wouldn't be there, just a nagging feeling, which I always relied on.

'Natsu, I'm sorry,' I think as I depart quickly, heading for the direction of my family, of my guild, of my home.

Of Natsu.

"I'm coming."

…

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Oh my gosh, this is horrible."

"Natsu, stop this!"

The pink haired shakes his head as another swirling column of flame erupts from his mouth, torching the guild he had called home. His eyes couldn't help but water at the sight of the Fairy Tail sign succumbing to the flickering flames and falling, hitting the ground with a shallow _thump_. Natsu blinks at the sight, willing the wetness in his eyes away.

"_You will destroy the guild."_

Wendy's words haunted him. This was for Lucy, not for him, not for anyone else. This was to protect the girl of his dreams, the girl who he wanted by his side no matter what.

If destroying his guild made that possible...Then so be it.

A solemn tear made its way down his face as he punched a wall of brick, narrowly missing the people inside.

He wasn't regretting this. It was for the blonde.

Screams erupted as he kicked a hole in the wall.

If he didn't regret it, then why was he crying?

**How did you guys like it? Updated just shy of a month. Guess what? This story is a year+ old! *cries* And I'm STILL not done D; only a couple more chapters left anyway. WELL. Hope you liked it. Fav, review, follow, all that juice. SEE YOU ALL IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I PROMISED A SHOUTOUT AGES AGO but here's a Shoutout to Miss Daydream! Thanks for supporting this story :D It's been over a month yet again XD So, here's chapter ten for you all.**

**Natsu: Lucy, this is for you. I have to destroy the guild**

**Lucy: Hold on, I'm coming...**

**Lucy's POV: **

I had to go back the guild.

My arms ached from rowing so much, the muscles straining with each circular movement. My brows was lined with sweat, and a throbbing headache was pounding in my head. But I pushed on, because I had to go to the guild. To Natsu.

Biting my lip, I row faster as I see the Fairy Tail guild come into my vision. My eyes widen as I see the orange surrounding it, hot flames licking the dark sky, dancing and swirling in the wind. "It can't be..." I mutter under my breath, and my exhaustion is forgotten quickly. Fire eats up the wooden exterior of the guild, and something lodges in my throat.

Natsu would destroy the guild.

That's what Wendy told me Carla said.

My heart sinks as I near the port. The very same one that I had departed from the previous night. To think that my fellow guild members went after me so quickly, so swiftly. Because they cared about me. Well, it was time for me to finally repay the favor.

Biting my lip, I pull up to the port and tie my boat to the wooden post stationed there with hurried hands. Taking a deep breath, I harden my resolve before breaking into a dead sprint, my eyes centered on nothing but the burning guild before me.

...

**No one's POV:**

The building before him burned into his eyes, a sight never to be forgotten for a long time, he was sure. A scar in his memory. Natsu stares with teary eyes, shaking slightly as he gazes at his guild. The guild he destroyed. The guild Carla said he would destroy. It hurt, every second of watching the flaming pieces of wood fall, watching the hot fire dance below the dark sky above.

When was it suddenly nighttime?

Well. Something about his world seemed a bit dark ever since Lucy was taken, anyway.

He swells his large lungs again, preparing to release another fireball when an all too familiar voice calls out to him. "_Natsu_!"

His heart skipped a beat as a pair of slender arms reaches around his waist. A face pressed itself between the hot shoulder blades of the man, and Natsu wouldn't dare turn around. It couldn't be.

"Natsu," repeats that sweet voice, and something sticks in the pink hair's throat. "Don't do this anymore."

"I..." he says, and that's all he's able to say. His throat had dried out long ago. Can he even form words?

"Look at me," Lucy says, and Natsu balls his fists.

"I can't. I destroyed the guild, and. You. You probably hate me, and-"

The blonde runs around, in front of the Mage, and ducks her head to look at his bowed face. "Hey," she begins, "do I look mad?"

Natsu stubbornly refuses to look at Lucy. It's not until her pale hand finds his rough, battle worn cheek and tilts it towards her that he does. Lucy's breath stops as she finds a few tears in his dark orbs. "It's alright, Natsu," she whispers, stroking the skin with a soft thumb. "It's alright. You did what you thought was right."

Natsu inhales a shaky breath before wrapping his arms around her, surprising the teen, and pulling her close to him. "I'm so happy," he mutters into her hair, and Lucy smiles in his warmth. "I'm so happy you're safe."

"You were doing all this for me, no?" Lucy asks, and there's no need to clarify on what exactly was the 'all' Natsu did. The dragonslayer nods sadly, his gaze flickering to the burning guild in front of him. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are," Lucy agrees, amusement in her voice. She leans out of the hug, to look at his face fully. "But you have such a big heart."

Natsu still looks unconvinced. Grateful, but unconvinced, and the blonde schools her face into a pout at his stubbornness. "Lucy, honestly, I'm sor-"

His words are cut off with a pair of soft his on his. He hums approvingly and places his on her wide hips, pulling them closer to him. Lucy's left hand joins her right on the pink hair's face, tilting her head for better access to his lips. The blonde blushes deeply as her name was murmured by the pink haired, a wanting, soft, whisper. At that, she breaks the intimate kiss, eyes reeling, cheeks aflame. Natsu stands there, almost as if in a trance.

"Uhm," she begins, suddenly extremely nervous, hyperaware, and very embarrassed. Natsu blinks a few times before saying, "Wow," so bluntly that Lucy flushes further.

"W- What?" she asks defensively, and the sadness from Natsu had dissolved into bliss. He smiles, that large, goofy, boyish one that Lucy swears she didn't fall in love with.

She had.

"Lucy," he says with that grin still plastered onto his face. The blonde blinks twice. "Thank you."

The girl smiles widely. "Anytime..."

The flames behind them roar louder than ever, reducing the hall they once called Fairy Tail into nothing but ashes. The people inside have long abandoned it, and they stood on the opposite side of the building. The night sky above twinkled with various stars, shining upon the couple entwined in each other's arms.

"...Natsu."

...

The Fairy Tail wizards weren't prepared for the explosion.

The heat, debris, and flames smack them all at once.

Zeref curses, backing away from the explosion swiftly, landing gracefully about a healthy ways away. His livid eyes glance up, and anger pulsates through his body. "What do you think you're doing, Y?"

The green haired girl didn't know what she was doing, either.

Her arms were outstretched, taking the brunt of the explosion, burn mark scarring her young arms. Gritting her teeth against the pain and tears, she faces Zeref fully. "My name," she begins with fiery anger, "is _Devvy_."

The black wizard raises his eyebrows at the statement, but the rest of his face is schooled into an impassive expression. "Why did you come back? Do you wish to die?" he asks quietly, and the woman before him chews her lip thoughtfully.

Lucy had saved her when she had spent years in his hell, serving this false king, so why the hell was she back here? What did she want with this place?

Maybe. Just maybe, it was...

"I've come to take my revenge," Y says, and the words surprise the both of them. Gritting her teeth, she forces her arms forwards, folding all of her fingers save for her forefingers and thumbs. She makes a triangle, angled at the black wizard. Zeref narrows his eyes, slowly approaching. "What is that?"

"I have no obligation to tell you, Black Wizard," she says with as much courage she can muster.

The dark haired tsks, and, sensing the gathering of a high magic, deftly moving out of the way before a strange light emits from the girl's open palms in the shape of a triangular prism. Zeref's eyes widen as the light shapes itself around the rock it just to happened to hit, forming and reshaping itself, until the rock was snug inside of the light. Then.

It disappears.

"That's a nasty power of yours," the man notes as Y breathes heavily, lowering her hands. The woman's whole body looks exhausted from that one attack, and her body sags ever so slightly. She raises her head, hard eyes glaring at the darkness stating to emit from the wizard. "You've angered me," he says, and the tendrils of death travel towards her at a speed faster than light.

Y takes a shaky breath in the last millisecond she was allowed of life. Well. It'd been good while it lasted.

She crouches, cowering, covering her head, but no pain comes. Instead, a shadow comes over her, and long red hair tickles her arm. "You've done well," comes the powerful voice, the soothing voice. "It's our turn now."

Y gulps loudly before attempting to stand. She finds a strong arm gripping her own. And her brown gaze comes to land on a shirtless muscled man, who smiles grimly at her. "We're from Fairy Tail," he explains. The dark haired male pats the woman's tired shoulder reassuringly once straightened, and walks to stand next to the swordswoman.

"We're going to help you," another voice says, much younger and more feminine. Her long blue hair is styled into high pigtails, and she is followed by two winged cats, blue and white respectively. The line stands in front of Y protectively, and the sight brings tears to her eyes.

"What are you people doing?" she whispers. "You're here for Lucy, right? I was the one who brought her here!"

Looks of surprise flicker across their faces, and simultaneously, Zeref reaches out to touch Erza's heart, a mere breath away. The swordswoman draws back, pulling her sword from within her numerous armory at her disposal, and begins to battle the demon. "Everyone!"

The heads of those in the cave turn as Zeref almost lands another blow on the woman, and if he manages to, then her immediate death would be unavoidable.

"Fairy Tail, surround on all sides and attack. You! Charge up your beam again, and fire! That's surely the only thing to save us now."

Y blinks for a moment, and realizes she was being addressed. She didn't even know the woman, for crying out loud, but something, something told her to just trust the red head.

But even that skilled woman didn't know that whoever successfully seals someone with the power will die.

Gritting her teeth, the woman gets into position, palms in a triangle, pointed towards Zeref, who was currently being kept busy with the flurry of attacks the wizards were inflicting on him. Y sweats, and she knows that Zeref is easily winning, and quickly, easily.

The plan was never to beat him, but instead, for her to seal him. And for that, those people put their lives on the line. They placed their lives in her hands, and she was sure to take the opportunity once it arises.

It did, after all, go hand in hand with her revenge, even if it meant dying.

It was only a moment, a moment to find the perfect second that even Zeref wasn't guarded in. Everyone had that one weak second, it just took finding. Well.

She found it.

And fired.

And just in the nick of time, too. Those dangerous tentacles were a mere breath away from that ice wizard's chest when the light hit him, surrounding him, forming around him.

The same thing was happening to her, and unlike Zeref, she didn't fight it, but rather. Embraced it. The Fairy Tail wizards seemed to know what was happening, and they immediately rushed to her side. "I'll heal you now," said the blue haired girl, bring her small hands to Y's face. The dark eyed woman within the confines of the shrinking seal smiled. The seal was no bigger nor smaller than Zeref's and it was only getting smaller. There was no escape.

"It's ok," Y says. "I was able to finally get my revenge on him, thanks to you all."

"Hey...what's your name. Earlier, Zeref was calling you 'Y'...that can't possibly be your name, right?" asks the ice Mage.

Why would he want her name? With the last life of breath in both her and Zeref, she squeezes out the syllables. "Devvy..."

The Fairy Tail wizards watch in stunned silence.

"...It's Devvy."

Then silence.

**How did you guys like it..? Love to hear your thoughts. Review, fav, follow, maybe? Thanks for reading, and see you in chapter 11! (Last one!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! It's been FOREVER so I'm not gonna take much of your time. Here's the final chapter! Enjoy.**

**Nastu: Lucy...you...**

**Lucy: Thank you for worrying so much about me.**

**-No One's POV-**

"So, you're finally a couple?"

Lucy shifts uncomfortably, then sighs into the pink hair's chest as he slowly strokes her shoulder. "Yeah that's right. Don't touch her," Natsu growls, and the blonde laughs awkwardly.

"Um...sorry Gray," she apologizes. The man shrugs, looking away from the couple as Natsu plants an affectionate kiss atop her forehead. "Well, I kinda understand him," he says offhandedly, casting a wry glance at a certain blue haired girl.

As if sensing his stare, Juvia turns and casts her wide, deep blue eyes upon the ice wizard. "Did you just call me cute?"

Gray's expression morphs into one of confusion. "What?"

The girl perks up, practically slithering across the floor to reach her man of interest. Gray tenses, backing away slowly. "Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Cute?" she asks again, a mischievous light shining in her eyes.

"Um, no, Juvia, I didn't," Gray dead pans, pushing down the overbearing teen. The girl blinks a few times before tears swim within her irises.

"You didn't?" she says defeatedly, looking down at the floor and sniffling. Gray throws Lucy a helpless look, to which she responds with a half smile. Natsu roars into laughter, and Juvia looks at him through the curtain of her hair shielding her face.

"Oi, Lucy! I heard Gray was thinking of asking Juvia out to a movie and dinner tonight. I'm not sure if I heard right though," he begins, loud enough to attract Juvia'a attention. Her countenance morphs from one of pain to one of excitement, and she dries her tears quickly, listening in on the faked information.

The pink haired winked at his girlfriend, who in turn reddens softly before getting the idea. "Oh, yeah, I heard about that too. Apparently, he was too shy to ask her personally, so looking at her was the only thing he could do."

"Looking at me!" Juvia repeats, flabbergasted, stealing a glance at Gray, who sweat drops at almost an unhealthy speed.

"I wonder if Gray will ask her out tonight?" Natsu asks Lucy loudly.

"Who knows?" replies Lucy with a smile on her face. The two return to a normal volume of conversation, secretly watching the two lovebirds from the side of their eyes.

"Way to go Natsu," comments Lucy with a beam, "I never knew you had something like that in you."

The pink haired scratches the back of his head absentmindedly. "Well, I mean, after I got you, I feel as if I can do anything."

Lucy bites her lip to keep her face from breaking in two because of her smile.

"Everything's back to normal, no?" asks the Master from beside them, and Lucy almost jumps at their sudden company.

"M- Makarov!" she exclaims. "I, um, yeah. Everything's pretty much normal now."

The man looked older than usual as he sighs. "You kids always cause me trouble. Even a week after the incident, I still feel as if the flames were still tickling me as I drift to sleep."

Natsu's head is down, and the blonde frowns slightly at him. "Is he still taking responsibility?" the older asks, and Lucy nods.

The two had explained everything that transpired concerning Zeref and Lucy, and details were added as the other Fairy Tail members appeared not long after. Y's sacrifice, Zeref's sealing, and the journey of the Wizards were all tied into a spinning, golden weave of a tale, told for all and everyone. It took so much time, though, that the entire guild had to shift locations to sleep for the night, only to return in the morning to start to rebuild the hall. Apparently, Lucy and the rest were told afterwards that Makarov had almost died in that fire due to him sleeping during the occurrence. As it was a scary time for all of them, and mostly the result of misunderstandings, so no one held it against Natsu. Well, except for the dragon slayer himself.

As it seemed, the Fairy Tail hall didn't take that long to reconstruct, taking into account that it was destroyed almost every other week, Natsu's burning it didn't really surprise everyone, as they were used to the drill. But, regardless, the fact that the pink haired even did it hurt him, and to the present day, he continued to beat himself up over it.

"I told you already, Natsu, that though you're stupid at times, you tried to to what was right," Makarov tells him, and the dragon slayer nods. "You saved Lucy. You saved one of us. Isn't that enough?"

"Wendy and Carla was right, I destroyed the guild. A thought that I'd never would've realized without..." Natsu trails off, and the thought is cut off by a quick peck on the lips, an action which the older man had the courtesy to look away for.

"Hey," Lucy begins, and the flame user glances at her. "You have me, right?"

"Yeah."

Lucy leans forwards, slipping slightly out of his hold around her shoulders and looks up at his lowered face. "Aren't you glad?"

Natsu turns and looks at her fully, studying her reaction, before smiling slightly, causing the blonde's heart to beat loudly in her ears. "Yeah," he affirms with a smile, and pulls her back to him.

"Um, Natsu-san?" squeaks a young girl behind him, yet another interruption. Everyone was really starting to annoy Natsu. "What is it, Wendy?" he sighs irritably.

"Everyone is really uncomfortable with you all doing such things in the open, so could you, like. Go elsewhere?" pipes up Carla, with crossed arms and a narrowed, heated gaze. "Such indecency."

Lucy looks embarrassed as she glances around the entire guild. How had she unknowingly acted in such a way with all of the Fairy Tail guild member's eyes on them? Natsu, though, didn't looked fazed in the least. "Why should I not be able to do this in public?"

Erza comes up from behind the two, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone gets really awkward. Take Happy, for example...have you even seen your blue cat ever since you decided to practically manhandle Lucy on the couch everyday?"

"I do _not_—"

"He doesn't—"

A tentative blue tails swishes from under the chair, and Carla walks towards it, calling out the cat's name sweetly. There was an immediate response, and Happy bumps his head while coming from under the furniture. "Owwie..." he murmurs. He soon perks, and smiles widely at his crush standing before him. "Carla! You looks beautiful and amazing as usual!"

Both Erza and the cat don't look at him, but rather, keeps their eyes trained on the couple above. Happy follows her gaze, and, upon landing on Lucy and Natsu, lower. His ears and cheeks turn a faint red before seemingly shrinking in on himself, sitting down and holding his knees to his chest.

Wendy looks shocked at the reaction, and so does the rest of the guild. Happy was supposed to be, well, _happy_. Now, instead, he liked plain embarrassed.

"Well?" asks Erza, and the two glance at each other.

They stand almost quietly, walking out of the Fairy Tail guild with silent stares on them. It's right before they leave that Natsu yells, "Have fun on your date, Gray!" The ice shards after his head lodge harmlessly into the wall, melting as laughter bounces off of the reconstructed walls.

...

"How was it like with Zeref?" the pink haired asks as they wander the streets, and it's the middle of the day. Sunlight beats upon them endlessly, casting their dark shadows right beneath them. Within the large, commercial street, there lay a line of houses and apartments to their left, and a sparkling, rushing river to their right. Lucy walks carefully on the lifted shoulder separating the water and street, and Natsu watched her with attentive eyes, ready to catch her the second she looked destined to fall.

"Heaven," she responds immediately, producing a frown from Natsu. She backs off quickly. "What? It was. Until he got a bit, um. How can I put it? Crazy? He kind of put a curse on me, I couldn't say my name, and I was his? It kind of complicated."

"Tell me," Natsu says, "What do you mean, made you yours?"

Lucy smiles to herself, kicking a nearby pebble as they walk. They were on a mostly empty street, which was somewhat unusual, it being the middle of the day and all. "Well, I was given the name 'Z', and I couldn't say my original name. I belonged to him as a maid, and I had no free will."

"That bastard better be glad he's gone," Natsu hisses, clenching his fist in anger. "If he wasn't, I'd have half a mind to beat his ass more." Lucy puts up two hands. "Hey, he's gone now, right? And I'm yours now, right? So no need to worry."

Natsu suddenly turns to her. "You're...mine."

"Yes."

"I swear, Lucy, you'll always be free. You can do anything you want, and hell if I keep you confined somewhere," the pink haired promises, and the blonde smiles.

"Always?" she asks, walking up towards him and staring deeply into his dark irises. "Lucy, you're you. I'm not like Zeref, I'm not gonna try and change that," Natsu says, and the words are warm on her soul.

"Prove it," she whispers. Natsu grabs her waist with an animalistic growl, pulling their hips flush together. Despite his earlier gruffness, he gently tilts the girl's chin towards his, lazily kissing her soft lips. Lucy hums approvingly, reaching up to grab fistfuls of his wild pink hair.

"I'll never," he breathes between pecks, moving from her plump, pink lips to her tipped back head, exposing her neck to her chin, planting long, lingering kisses. Each contact with her sensitive skin made her curl her toes in delight. Lucy was so beautiful, so fuck everything if he didn't treasure her. "I'll never try to change you, your beautiful self."

"N- Natsu," Lucy pants, her knees becoming weak at his touch. She wobbles for a bit under the pleasure creeping up her spine. "I...I believe you."

The teen walks forwards, forcing Lucy backwards, into a minor street out of the view of many houses. "Do you?" he asks alluringly, biting down softly on the flesh at the base of her neck. Lucy's barely able to bite back a moan as his tongue finds her exposed skin, and she shudders all over.

"Y- Yeah," she whispers, forcing Natsu's head up and kissing him fiercely, surprising the dragonslayer. Her tongue dives into his mouth, permission be damned, and Natsu battles for dominance, hands on the teen's wide hips, tracing small circles with his thumb. "Wow," she murmurs before diving back in, her head hitting the wall at the sheer force of Natsu's kissing. It's a crude sucking sound, empty and bouncing off the walls of the narrow alleyway, and it's Lucy who pulls back for air first. "I love you so much," Natsu whispers with both hands in the side of Lucy's pinked face, staring widely into her dilated brown eyes and kissed-softened lips, unknowingly licking his own.

"I love you too," she shyly responds, twirling that particular strand of bubblegum that refused to stay up. "A lot."

The answer makes Natsu smile brightly, putting the sun to absolute shame. He then leans forwards, hugging the woman, surprising the girl, and she soon relaxes into hugging him back. "I'll always protect you."

Lucy wipes away the tears she didn't even know was there. That forbidden love of yesterday was gone. She had finally found what wasn't forbidden, but instead, what was true. Her true love.

Her Natsu.

"Thank you."

**I hooooope you liked the ending! (It's over!?) it's been over a month and absolutely no progress in this story has been done, and here I go spitting this out in, what, two hours? XD Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
